1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lighting devices, particularly to LED lighting bars.
2. Related Art
Because light emitting diodes (LEDs) feature low power consumption, long durability, small volume and quick response, they are replacing conventional bulbs in various lighting devices such as decorative lighting bars.
A typically conventional LED lighting bar is disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M316972 (hereinafter “TW972”). TW972 includes an inner fixing seat, an LED string and an outer fixing body. The LED string is composed of LED units, a wire set and a flexible circuit board. The LED string is inserted into the inner fixing seat, and the outer fixing body covers the inner fixing seat and LED string to form an integrated lighting bar.
In the structure of TW972, the LED must be soldered on the flexible circuit board first, and the outer fixing body and inner fixing seat are assembled by an extrusion process to sheathe the LED string. Thus, this assembling and manufacturing process is complicated and time-consuming. Moreover, the LEDs and their electric connection tend to be damaged because of pressure. And the damaged LEDs accommodated in the fixing body are difficult to be repaired. As a result, the yield rate of the LED string is not good enough and the costs of the LED string are too high.